republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
New Alexander City
New Alexander City is the capital city of the Republic of Adana, and is located in the center of the Capital District. Already, there are over one and a half million inhabitants, which is about half the population of the province. The city is also being proven as a very popular tourist destination as well. The governmental headquarters of the city are located at Wilson Hall, named for its first mayor, Kaitlyn Wilson. As New Alexander is the national capital, the Adanese Grand National Assembly, the Primier Family, and the Federal Police Service are all based in the city, and the city is also home to Adana's largest federal court, the Spearman Federal Judiciary Building. One of Adana's largest civilian airports, New Alexander International Airport, is located in the northwestern quadrant of the city. History 1938–1949: Adana City Upon the creation of the Republic of Adana in 1938, Inaugural Primier Ismail Durak announced the beginning of construction of "a utopian city at the center of our nation to act as our capital." A "twin island" site in the center of the country was chosen, and work began almost immediately with the most up-to-date construction available. 1949–1954: Adanese Civil War Adana City was a major warring center in the Adanese Civil War, seeing some sort of skirmish nearly every month. 1954–2008 The Adanese Civil War left Adana City in ruins, with many buildings either destroyed or damaged. Without having been properly contained yet, the Capital River made major shifts in the short amount of time, with the course that made Capitol (East) Island and island dry up to a chain of scattered lakes, although Çankaya Island remained, albeit with a noticeable change in shape. Population *1948- 1.1 million *1950- 800,000 *1960- 168,000 *1970- 19,000 *1980- 4,000 (around this time the eastern government ceased taking accurate census reports in the city) *1990- 3,000 *2000- 3,000 *2005- 1,200 *2007- 900 Reunification of Adana In January 2008, the final president of the Democratic Republic of East Adana, Andrew Stern, announced only days after his inauguration that he would begin talks with the Prime Minister of Adana, Kemal Talley, to reunify the two Adanas. After only 6 days of deliberation in Alexander City, Çukurova, Prime Minister Talley and President Stern made a joint announcement that the Republic of Adana would take complete control of East Adana, and that Adana City would be rebuilt to serve as the capital. From February to mid-April, the city was widely leveled, with the exception of buildings to be renovated, such as the National Capital Building. It had been an open secret that the national government had begun drawing up plans for an eventual rebuilding of Adana City since the 1980s, and was constantly revising them as time went on. 2008–present New Alexander was designed and rebuilt as a smart city, and Population *2008- 5,000 *2009- 36,000 *2010- 395,000 *2012- 900,000 *2014- Approx. 1.2 million Geography New Alexander City is centered around Çankaya Island, on the Capital River in the center of Adana. Being on the Anadolu Plain, it is generally quite consistent in elevation, with the highest point in the city being Akerson Hill. The city's lowest point is along the banks of the river toward the southern city limit. Climate Cityscape The city features several modern glass skyscrapers, iconic of the building code endorsed by the Capital City Reconstruction Committee. While many buildings are still under construction, the city has developed a recognisable skyline. Smaller buildings downtown are generally done in an Adanese Neoclassical architectural style, such as the NAPD headquarters. Downtown New Alexander is principally located in the area along the east bank of the river in the middle of the city, with midtown being to its south. The west bank of the city is primarily residential. New Alexander is built on a grid system, although a wheel-and-spoke pattern can be found around City Hall. Attractions Monuments Armed Forces Memorial Galip Canavar Galip Canavar, located at Hibiya Square, along Capitol Boulevard, depicts the national animal, the West Pacific Godzilla, roaring in triumph. It is built on a two-thirds scale, standing about 40 metres tall, and faces south, away from the National Capital Building. It was originally built in İncirlik in 1984 and moved to New Alexander and reopened on Republic Day 2010. Manifest Monument National Unity Monument The National Unity Monument, built to dedicate the strength of the nation as a whole, was broken ground on 18 July 2010, and was opened to the public on Republic Day 2012. It features seven human figures joining hands in a circle surrounding an eternal flame. Phoenician's Obelisk The Phoenician's Obelisk was built to commemorate the unification of Adana and East Adana, and the rebirth of the nation as a whole. It was built from May 2008 to June 2010, between the Capitol and the Defence Building. Parks Capitol Boulevard Capitol Boulevard is a brick avenue running from City Hall to North Parkway, along Akerson Hill. At Memorial Field it splits into two one way streets, Capitol Blvd. E (northbound), and Capitol Blvd. W (southbound). After splitting into two, Capitol Boulevard runs by (from south to north): Galip Canavar, the National Capital Building, Phoenician's Obelisk, and the National Defence Building, and then runs another two kilometres, where it terminates at North Parkway East. Memorial Field Museums The Adanese Museum National Library New Alexander Air & Space Museum Shopping Government Education and Healthcare New Alexander features exceptional public education and healthcare systems. Among the most notable of the area's public schools is the Gates Secondary School, a grades 7-12 campus based around the "all-digital-classroom" concept; although it is essentially a long-term feasibility study. Demographics A citizen of New Alexander City is called a New Alexanderian, New Alexandrian, or, less commonly, a Neoalexandrian. Culture Orchestra New Alexander City is home to both the New Alexander Philharmonic Orchestra and the Adana National Symphony Orchestra. They share performance space at Kord Hall in Downtown New Alexander. Economy Media There are several media outlets in the New Alexander area. IBS' news division moved its headquarters to New Alexander at the end of 2013, as did Nevlin Periodical, publisher of Adana magazine. Local television stations are VNAC (ANT, channel 8), VIBN (IBS, channel 5), VNBC (ABC, channel 13), VNTV (NTC, channel 19)... Area newspapers include the New Alexander Chronicle, the Capital Sun, and The Eagle. Sports New Alexander has several professional sports teams, most notably the New Alexander City Nationals of the Primier Baseball League, the New Alexander City Capitals and the New Alexander Trojans of the Adanese Gridiron League, and the New Alexander Dominators of the Adanese Basketball League. The Saint Andrew Gojis of the National Football Association are also located nearby. The city is also home to the Adanese National Football Team, who play at New Alexander International Stadium. Olympic games See main article: Adanese National Olympic Committee Large portions of the Adanese population have vied to have New Alexander host an Olympic games, calling it a "shining example of an Olympic host." In response, the Adanese National Olympic Committee established the New Alexander Olympic Feasibility Board in early 2010, and an official New Alexander Olympic Committee in 2017. The ANOC hopes to meet Olympic host requirements by 2020, with a bid intended for 2028. In addition to its Olympic bid, Adana announced in November 2018 that it would apply to host Expo 2027 in New Alexander as a "preview" for the games. Transportation The New Alexander Metropolitan Transportation Authority operates the area's public transit systems, which are composed of the Capital MetroBus, the New Alexander Underground Monorail, and the New Alexander City Tramline. The city's subway presently consists of 40 stations and about 150 kilometres of track. The subway system serves the immediate city, while buses extend mass transit services to nearby suburbs. In 2014, the Capital District Express Tram (CaDET), an express tram-train between New Alexander and St. Andrew, was opened for public use. The largest private public transportation system is Capital Cab, a taxi cab company originally from İncirlik. After the moving of the capital to New Alexander, the company split into two subsidiaries: Capital Cab and İncirlik Metro Taxi. IMT took complete control of the original Capital Cab in İncirlik, while the Capital Cab name is now used in the New Alexander and Saint Andrew areas. Category:Major cities Category:World capitals